Songs of Disneybleach
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!
1. I Won't say I'm in Love

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Hey, it's Drax here. I've been reading a lot of BleachDisney Parodies and finally I decided to make my own. Here all Bleach characters have kindly volunteered to dress up as Disney characters and sing their songs.

Ichigo: Volunteered! You threatened to tie us all up and make us listen to Justin Bieber until we either cracked or agreed with you!

Every other Bleach Character: YEAH!

Ultimate-Drax: Guys, guys let's not get into any details. Fans love mixing Bleach up with Disney. Writers are supposed to give the fans what they want. And as an honorable FF writer I have the responsibility to live up to those expectations.

Soifon: Last I checked you weren't exactly the most popular writer on this shitty site.

Ultimate-Drax: Alright, since Soifon likes to draw so much attention to herself we're gonna start with her act.

Soifon: NOOOOOO!

**Scrip**

**Movie: Hercules **

**Song: I won't say I'm in love**

**Cast**

**Soifon as Megara**

**Yoruichi as Hercules**

**Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, Unohana and Harribel as the muses**

Soifon: (After reading the scrip she gets a look of reconsideration) Um, Drax…must the others also be part of this.

Ultimate-Drax: Yes! I know you wanna have Yoruichi for yourself but this not a solo act. Deal with it. Now go get ready before I burn all those naked pictures of Yoruichi I promised you.

Soifon: You better keep your end of the barging after this.

Ultimate-Drax: Places everyone!

**Act one. Hercules, I Won't say I'm in Love**

Soifon was sitting on one of the many fountains in Yoruichi's back yard and looked dreamily at the flower Yoruichi had given her but then snaps out of her daydream and sighs.

"Urg, what's the matter with me?" She asked herself. "You would have think a girl would learn." She got up and started singing as music in the background started playing.

Soifon: If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation…

The small statue muses ofRangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, Unohana and Harribel came to life as the music became more livid …

Soifon: That's ancient history. Been there, done that

Soifon tossed the flower aside and Rangiku caught it swiftly.

Muses: Who'd you think you're kiddin'? She's the Earth and Heaven to ya Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through ya Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel And who you're thinking of

Rangiku walked up behind Soifon and waved the flower above her head but Soifon ignored her causing Rangiku to sigh.

Soifon: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

Muses: You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? Uh-oh

Soifon: It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love…

As she walks away, the muses look at each other, raising the shoulder. Soifon kept singing as she walked around the yard. The muses kept following her and kept trying to encourage her.

Soifon: I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Soifon quickly turned around to try and see if was being followed but the muses quickly hide themselves.

Soifon: Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oooh

Muses: You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, were not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up. That you got, got, got it bad?

Soifon jumped from rock to rock across a pond.

Soifon: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

At the other end of the pond she tripped and caught the hand of a statue of Yoruichi.

Muses: Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love

Soifon leaned her back at the statue and smiled dreamily at the figure. But then she snapped out of it and continued singing.

Soifon: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

Muses: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love

Soifon: You're way off base, I won't say it Get off my case, I won't say it

Soifon sat the down on the same fountain from before. The muses toke the flower and laid it just next to Soifon.

Muses: Girl, don't be proud It's ok you're in love

When Soifon leaned back, her hand, almost faithfully, landed on the flower. She looked down and finally smiled in defeat.

Soifon: Ooh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love

**End of act.**

Ultimate-Drax: See, wasn't that fun?

Soifon: I will sing anything that involves Yoruichi-sama.

Ultimate-Drax: I can't believe no one's ever said this to you before. Your obsession with Yoruichi is unhealthy.

Soifon: Just give me the damn pictures. (Me handing over the envelope with naked pictures of Yoruichi) How did you manage to get these pictures in the first place when I couldn't?

Ultimate-Drax: Let's just say I have friends on the other side. That reminds me. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter featuring a voodoo master, a broke prince and a sad sack of a servant. In the meantime, send me reviews!

Ichigo: This is gonna be a long fan-fiction.


	2. Friends on the Other side

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Yo everybody. Didn't get as many reviews as I had hope but that won't stop me from keep writing. I'm not doing this for the fame I simply do it for the love of it.<p>

Omaeda: Then why did you ask for reviews in the previous chapter?

Ultimate-Drax: Omaeda, please, nobody cares what you think.

Omaeda: (Looks sad)

Ultimate-Drax: Anyway, it's good yer here. You're in the next song.

Omaeda: (Facial expression brightens up) Really!

Ultimate-Drax: Absolutely! You're the fat bald headed loser from The Princess and the Frog.

Omaeda: (Facial expression immediately turns upside down)

Ultimate-Drax: Oh merry men!

Gin: This aint fair. I wanna be the prince.

Ultimate-Drax: Sorry but you were best suited for this role.

Gin: Ah've seen tha movie and the bad guy is black. Ah'm pale as the moon!

Ultimate-Drax: Gin, Gin (Puts my arm around Gin's shoulder) It isn't about the color of yo skin. It's about the person you are beneath the skin. Remember what King MJ used to say. It doesn't matter if you're black or white.

Gin: But he was a pedophile.

Ultimate-Drax: I don't care what the rumors say. He's songs will always have special place in my heart! But enough about that. Where's Byakuya.

Yoruichi: (Comes out of a corner, dragging Byakuya) He's here. He tried to jump of the fence but I got him.

Byakuya: (Death glares at Yoruichi) Why?

Yoruichi: Because this is fun.

Ultimate-Drax: Everything is fun for you when people around you get to suffer. I think I wanna marry you. Places everyone!

**Movie: The Princess and the Frog**

**Song: Friends on the Other side**

**Scrip **

**Ichimaru Gin as Dr. Facilier **

**Kuchiki Byakuya as Prince Naveen**

**Omaeda Marechiyo as Lawrence **

* * *

><p><strong>Gin (slow singing):<strong>Don't you disrespect me, fat man!

Don't you derogate or deride! (Lights skull-shaped candles)  
>You're in my world now<br>Not your world  
>And I got friends on the other side...<p>

**Chorus (spoken):**(Door opens) He's got friends on the other side...

**Gin (spoken):**(Appears behind Prince Byakuya and Omaeda) That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana: a little parlor trick. Don't worry... (Shoves Byakuya and Omaeda; slams door shut)

**Gin (quick singing):**Sit down at my table  
>Put your minds at ease (Shadow takes hats and throws them away)<br>If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please,  
>I can read your future,<br>I can change it 'round some, too,  
>I'll look deep into your heart and soul...<p>

**Gin (spoken):** (Points at Omaeda with staff) You do have a soul, don't you, Omaeda?

**Gin (quick singing):**Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo  
>I got hoodoo<br>I got things I aint even tried!  
>And I got friends on the other side.<p>

**Chorus:**He's got friends on the other side!

**Gin:**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell,  
>The past, the present, and the future as well,<br>The cards, the cards, just take three,  
>Take a little trip into your future with me!<p>

Now you, young man, are from across the sea,  
>You come from two long lines of royalty<p>

**Gin (spoken):** I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side.

**Gin (slow singing):**Your lifestyle's high  
>But your funds are low<br>You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough

**Gin (Spoken):** Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh, playboy?

**Byakuya (spoken):**Eh, sad but true.

**Gin (spoken):**Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need,  
>And when I look into your future,<br>It's the green that I see!

On you, fat man, I don't want to waste much time,  
>You been pushed around all your life,<br>You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother,  
>And if you was married...<br>You'd be pushed around by your wife,  
>But in your future, the you I see,<br>Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

(Gin got between the two)

**Gin (Spoken):** Shake my hand.  
>Come on boys.<br>Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?

(Wihtout hesitating, Omaeda shook Gin's hand, and Byakuya hesitantly toke the hand)

Yeah...

Are you ready?

**Chorus:**Are you ready? (Snakes ties Byakuya up in his chair)

**Gin:**Are you ready?  
>Transformation central!<p>

**Voodoo Doll Chorus:**Transformation central!

**Gin:**Reformation central!

**Shrunken Head Chorus:**Reformation central!

**GIn:**Transmogrification central!  
>Can you feel it?<br>You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!  
>I hope you're satisfied,<br>But if you ain't,  
>Don't blame me,<br>You can blame my friends on the other side!

**Chorus:**You got what you wanted!  
>But you lost what you had!<p>

**Gin: **Hahahahah! Hush.

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: I'm actually quite proud of this one.<p>

Omaeda: I'm not! You changed the scrip! The real Facilier never said fat!

Ultimate-Drax: Well in the original lyrics it said little man and you are not little. So fat suited perfectly.

Omaeda: I will not stand for this!

Ultimate-Drax: Omaeda let me try and explain this to you in a languish you can understand. Mu!

Soifon: I'm starting to like this guy.

Ultimate-Drax: Well, we have covered romance and now villain songs. Next I think we'll go with some drama. Now, which is the most dramatic Disney movie of all?

Ichigo: Whatever it is it won't end good for us.

Ultimate-Drax: Don't worry Ichigo, I'll get to you soon enough. I already got the perfect love scene for you and Rukia.

Ichigo: Damn it people! Rukia and I are just friends. We will never become more than just friends so there is no need for you to write all these stupid romance fan fictions. So just lay of already!

Gin: Ya know, they say tha more you deny it tha more you really mean it.

Ichigo: F_(beep)_ you fox face.

Gin and Ultimate-Drax: Ichigo and Rukia sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Ichigo: (Draws his sword) Mugetsu!

Ultimate-Drax: ICHIGO, DON'T!If you use you Mugetsu again you will be separated from Rukia once again and she might fall in love with someone else during your time apart.

Gin: (Sighing) He is beyond reasoning now. Just run.


	3. God hlep the Outcast

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Ah, what a wonderful day to go to the opera.<p>

Ichigo: I don't see how you can think of Hunchback of Notre Dame as an opera.

Ultimate-Drax: Please. If there is anyone who doesn't get any opera vibe from that movie then he or she has no sense in movies.

Ichigo: We're doing Bells of Notre Dame if anyone's curious.

Ultimate-Drax: Yeah. One of my reviewers, darisu-chan thank you very much for the review, suggested the movie and wanted God help the Outcast. And as a thank you for the review I'm going to give ya just that.

**Movie: Hunchback of Notre dame, song God hlep the Outcast**

**Scrip**

**Shihoin Yoruichi as Esmeralda**

Yoruichi: You picked little ol me to be Esmeralda?

Ultimate-Drax: Well of course. When I first thought of whom to give that role the first person who came into my mind was Harribel's Fraccion, Mila-Rose. And before you ask, it was because there are many similarities between the two. Wavy hair, green eyes, dark skin. But then I remembered what I told Gin in the previous chapter about appearances and personalities and I would have been the world biggest hypocrite if I chose her for that role.

Mila-Rose: We never get any major roles in anything.

Ultimate-Drax: Anyway, we're doing the set now. Places everyone.

* * *

><p>The pore gypsy Yoruichi has been trapped inside the sanctuary of Notre Dame. She had mocked the minister of justice and for that she ordered to be arrested but fortunately the sanctuary of the church protected her but guards had been placed in every door in and out of Notre Dame. She gazed up to a statue of god and started singing.<p>

**Yoruichi**: I don't know if You can hear me

Or if You're even there

I don't know if You would listen

To a gypsy's prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see Your face and wonder...

Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

God help my people

We look to You still

God help the outcasts

Or nobody will

**Parishioners**: I ask for wealth

I ask for fame

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love I can posses

I ask for God and His angels to bless me

**Yoruichi:** I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many

Less lucky than I

Please help my people

The poor and down trod

I thought we all were

The children of God

God help the outcasts

Children of God

Yoruichi's pet goat, Soifon, walked up to her to comfort her and Yoruichi went down on her knees and hugged her.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Very good people. And Soifon, I hope you're still not angry about me making you the goat.<p>

Soifon: Go to HELL!

Ultimate-Drax: Hey at least you got some scene time with Yoruichi unlike last time. I thought you would be thankful. Anyway next chapter we will ring the bells of Notre Dame.

Ichigo: Drax-san, I think people would appreciate it if you said spoiler alert before telling them what the next chapter will be about.

Ultimate-Drax: Alright, I'll postpone that one and write the about you and Rukia right away.

Ichigo: (Sighs in frustration) why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut?

Ultimate-Drax: Stay tuned for an Ichiruki moment in Disney style. Later!


	4. If I Never Knew You

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Alright all you lovely IchiRuki fans out there are gonna love this one. No it's not Beauty and the Beast's tale as old as time, and it's not Aladdin's a whole new world. Read the script bellow.<p>

**Script**

**Movie: Pocahontas **

**Cast**

**Rukia as Pocahontas **

**Ichigo as John Smith**

**Orihime as Nakoma**

**Renji as Kocoum (Mentioned only)**

Renji: Hey, why don't I get a role where I actually make an appearance! And how come I'm the guy who gets killed.

Ultimate-Drax: Because, pineapple, Kocoum loved Pocahontas but he couldn't have her because of John Smith and you love Rukia but you can't have her because of Ichigo. I think I made the perfect choice.

Ichigo: God damn it! There is nothing going on between me and Rukia!

Ultimate-Drax: (Laughs with Isshin) I love it when he denies his own feelings like that.

Isshin: I know, but I sincerely hope Ichigo will get his head of his ass soon. I'm not getting any younger and I would love to see my grand kids before passing on.

Ultimate-Drax: I hope they name their first son after Kaien.

Ichigo: SHUT UP YOU FREAKS !

Ultimate-Drax: Okay, we're just gonna go on and do this before Ichigo goes Getsuga Tensho on all of us. Places everyone.

**If I Never Knew You**

Strangers from a different land had come to the land of the Kuchiki tribe in search for gold. They were hostile towards the natives but Ichigo Kurosaki the greatest soldiers among the settlers befriend the chief's young and beautiful sister, Rukia. Rukia convince Ichigo to come to her village to talk to her brother and they shared a kiss. Renji, the tribe's greatest warrior and love interest of Rukia, saw the whole thing and attacked and tried to kill Ichigo out of jealousy. One of the young settlers had witnessed the fight and shot Renji to death. Ichigo told the young man to flee as more natives approached and Ichigo was given the blame for Renji's death. For this Ichigo was sentence to die at sunrise.

* * *

><p>Orihime walked Rukia over to the tent where Ichigo was being held.<p>

"Rukia wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Renji," She told the guards.

The guards looked at each other then around themselves before replying. "Be quick," And they let Rukia in.

She gazed upon the pole in the center of the tent where Ichigo was tied up. He had his back facing her and his head bent down. She walked over to him and bent down and lifted his head

"Rukia," He said in relief.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered and embraced him.

"For what? This?" He asked, as if everything was okay. "I've gotten out of worse shit than this. Can't think of any right now…"

She looked up at him then looked away. "It would have been better if we never meet none of this would have happened."

"Rukia," Ichigo said, trying to lock eyes with her. "Look at me," He softly told her. "I rather die tomorrow…than live a hundred years not knowing you.

Music starts playing.

**Ichigo:** If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

If I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

**Rukia:** I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

For if I never knew you

**Ichigo:** There's no moment I regret

**Rukia: **If I never knew this love

**Ichigo:** Since the moment that we met

**Rukia:** I would have no inkling of

**Ichigo:** If our time has gone too fast

**Rukia:** How precious life can be...

**Ichigo:** I've lived at last...

(Instrumental)

"I can't leave you," Rukia said placing the palm of her right hand to Ichigo's cheek.

"You never will," Ichigo assured his love. "No matter what happens to me I'll always be with you…forever."

Rukia, regrettably, got up and left Ichigo in his imprisonment.

**Ichigo:** And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

**Rukia:** Never knowing why

**Ichigo and Rukia:** Lost forever

If I never knew you

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: And they still had the nerve to pair Pocahontas up with that other guy from the sequel!<p>

Isshin: I know right! When I first saw it I just wanted to throw the TV out the window.

Ichigo: You did throw the TV out the window, you madman.

Ultimate-Drax: Anyway, Ichigo, you look into Rukia's eyes right now and tell her you tell her right now that during the whole song you didn't feel a thing.

Ichigo: If I do that will you stop nagging at me about this shit all the time?

Ultimate-Drax: Word of honor.

Ichigo: (Looking straight into Rukia's eyes) I didn't feel a thing. Did you?

Rukia: …(silence)…um(Looking away from Ichigo) I didn't feel a thing either.

Ichigo: …Rukia…why aren't you looking at me when you're saying that. Hey Rukia where're you going?

Ultimate-Drax: Nice going you bastard. You've hurt her feelings.

Ichigo: Go to hell! Rukia, wait up!

Gin: He's doomed.

Ultimate-Drax: Yeah.

Gin: Why are you staring at me like that?

Ultimate-Drax: You know I'm a Gin/Ran fan. I think next love song will be about you and Rangiku-san.

Gin: I might just like that.

Rangiku: Somebody shot me.

Ultimate-Drax: Well next song won't be a love song. I have something else in mind. See ya real soon.


	5. The Bells of Notre Dame

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: And we're back. Both Ichigo and Rukia has gone missing but well find them eventually. Meanwhile the cast for The Bells of Notre Dame has been chosen.<p>

**Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Cast**

**Hirako Shinji as Clopin **

**Tosen Kaname as Frollo **

**Wonderweiss Margela as Quasimodo **

**Ukitake as the Archdeacon **

Hirako: This seems very interesting.

Ultimate-Drax: Yeah, I knew you'd like it. I just wished some people would show some appreciation for my work.

Ukitake: Actually, as a Disney fan, I kind of enjoy this.

(Ukitake receives death glares from nearly every bleach character in Bleach)

Ultimate-Drax: Leave him alone. Any Disney fan is a friend of mine.

Gin: I'm a Disney fan.

Ultimate-Drax: I already like you so you don't have to suck up to me.

Keigo: You know, I like Disney too.

Ultimate-Drax: Who let him in? You all know he's banned from the studio after the sexual assault he made on Harribel, Rangiku and Nel.

Gin: I got him (Drags Keigo out with Shinso high on his tail)

Ultimate-Drax: That's my buddy. That's mah pal. I don't care what people say about you. you are someone you can count on.

Gin: What do people say about me?

Ultimate-Drax: Let's get started everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bells of Notre Dame<strong>

**Shinji**: Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
>To the little bells soft as a psalm<br>And some say the soul of the city's  
>The toll of the bells<br>The bells of Notre Dame

(Song stops; speaking segment begins)

Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
>So many colors of sound, so many changing moods<br>Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves

**Shinji puppet**: They don't?

**Shinji**: No, silly boy.  
>Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower<br>lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
>Who is this creature?<p>

**Shinji puppet**: Who?

**Shinji**: What is he?

**Shinji puppet**: What?  
><strong>Shinji<strong>: How did he come to be there?

**Shinji puppet**: How?  
><strong>Shinji<strong>: Hush... (bonks puppet on the head)

**Shinji puppet**: Ow!

**Shinji**: and Shinji will tell you.  
>It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.<p>

(Song resumes)

**Shinji**: Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near Notre Dame<p>

"Shut it up, will you!" A man told a woman who was holding a bundle in her arms.

"We'll be spotted!" Another man said.

"Hush, little one." The woman told the child wrapped up in a blanket.

**Shinji**: Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame<p>

"Four guilders for safe passage into Paris." The boatman said but was caught by surprised by an arrow that struck his paddle. To his left a group of soldiers ambushed him and the group of gypsies.

**Shinji**: But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<br>At a figure whose clutches  
>Were iron as much as the bells<p>

"Judge Tosen Kaname." A gypsy said in absolute horror.

**Shinji**: The bells of Notre Dame

**Chorus**: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Shinji**: Judge Tosen Kaname longed  
>To purge the world<br>Of vice and sin

**Chorus**: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

**Shinji**: And he saw corruption  
>Ev'rywhere<br>Except within

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." Tosen ordered his soldier.

As they took away the other gypsies, one of the guards noticed the woman who was hiding her child. "You there, what are you hiding?

"Stolen goods, no doubt." Tosen accused simply put. "Take them from her"

**Shinji**: She ran

**Chorus**: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
>Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)<br>Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
>Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)<br>Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

The mother managed to get away from Tosen but she knew he still hot on tail. She ran to the cathedral and slammed her fist to the door shouting. "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!"

She looked behind her and saw to her horror that Tosen had caught up with her. She tried to run again but the self righteous man's horse caught up with her and she grabbed the bundle and she tried to pull it away from him and for that he kicked her. She landed on her back, smashing her head into the stone stair, killing her.

Tosen heard cries coming from the bundle. "A baby?" He ran his fingers across the child's face and gasped. "A monster!" He listened around himself and heard the dripping sound of water from an old well. he rode over there and held the child over the well and was just about to drop it.

**Ukitake**: Stop!

**Shinji**: Cried the Archdeacon

"This is an unholy demon." Tosen told Ukitake. "I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

Ukitake held the lifeless woman in his arms and sang

**Ukitake**: See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame<p>

"I am guiltless; she ran, I pursued." Tosen corrected.

**Ukitake**: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame?<p>

"My conscience is clear" Tosen told Ukitake.

**Ukitake**: You can lie to yourself and your minions  
>You can claim that you haven't a qualm<br>But you never can run from  
>Nor hide what you've done from the eyes<br>The very eyes of Notre Dame

**Chorus****: **Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)

**Shinji**: And for one time in his life  
>Of power and control<p>

**Chorus**: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Tosen may be blind but he could still fell the stares of Notre Dame gaze upon him like a wave of fire. And he was beyond frightened.

**Shinji**: Tosen felt a twinge of fear  
>For his immortal soul<p>

"What must I do?" Tosen asked Ukitake.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own" Ukitake instructed as he carried the deceased mother to the cathedral.

"What?" Tosen asked in disbelief. "I'd be settled with this misshapen ..? Very well. But let him live with you, in your church.

"Live here? Where?" Ukitake asked.

"Anywhere."

**Tosen**: Just so he's kept locked away  
>Where no one else can see<p>

"The bell tower, perhaps" Tosen suggested. "And who knows our Lord works in mysterious ways."

**Tosen: **Even this foul creature may  
>Yet prove one day to be<br>Of use to me

**Shinji:**And Tosen gave the child a cruel name  
>A name that means half-formed, Wonderweiss<br>Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
>Sing the bells of Notre Dame<br>Who is the monster and who is the man?

**Shinji and Chorus**: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells, bells, bells, bells<br>Bells of Notre Dame!

* * *

><p>Tosen: This is ridicules. You know full well I would never judge someone for their appearances.<p>

Ultimate-Drax: True as that may be, you and Frollo have something in common. You are both self righteous bastards. Anyway, that was awesome! I love bells of Notre Dame. It's one of the best openings in the universe.

Gin: I agree but one thing bothers me about this remake. You said Wonderweiss name means half formed. That doesn't add up. Wonderweiss name doesn't mean anything.

Ultimate-Drax: Precisely. Wonderweiss is just a stupid made up name so I could pretty much make it all up.

Renji: Won't that get you into trouble. I mean, Wonderweiss is not your character.

Ultimate-Drax: I'm pretty sure they are okay with this. I mean how much trouble did George Lucas get into for replacing the old ghost of Anakin with the new Anakin at the end of return of the Jedi?

Renji: Dude, that add was terrible.

Ikkaku: Damn straight.

Yumichika: Star Wars was beautiful until Lucas did that add

Hisagi: I don't know. It kinda made sense along with the prequels.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika: (Death glares at Hisagi)

Ultimate-Drax: Okay people, we'll be going now before Hisagi is ripped to pieces by these crazed Star Wars fans. And as Mickey would say, see ya real soon.


	6. ZipADeeDooDah

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: (Sighs behind my desk)<p>

Urahara: What's the matter?

Ultimate-Drax: It's Ichigo and Rukia. They've both gone missing. Ichigo hurt her really badly and I hope he'll make it up to her.

Urahara: Being the sucker for romance that I am I have to agree with you.

Ultimate-Drax: What's with the fishing gear?

Urahara: I was gonna go out fishing. It's such wonderful day.

Ultimate-Drax: You could almost call it a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah day.

Urahara: You not thinking of…?

Ultimate-Drax: Oh, you better believe it. Get out and start singing.

Urahara: With pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie: Song of the South<strong>

**Song: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**

**Cast**

**Urahara as Uncle Remus**

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke was strolling down the road towards the lake hopping he would get lucky today. Whether he would get any fish today or not didn't matter to him. For today was one of em Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah days. Now that's a day when you can't say a word without a song coming out of your mouth.<p>

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

My oh my what a wonderful day

Plenty of sunshine headed my way

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

Misses Blue Bird on my shoulder"

A bird resembling Yoruichi sat on Urahara's shoulder and twittered.

"It's the truth

It's actual

Everything is satisfactual

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

Wonderful feeling

Wonderful Day

Yes Sir

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

My oh my what a wonderful day"

Three moles resembling Yachiru, Nel and Ururu started singing.

"O plenty of sunshine headed my way

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A"

Urahara toke over again.

"Mister blue birds on my shoulder

Its the true-UH HUH!

Its actual

Everything is satisifactual

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

Wonderful feeling

Feeling this way

Mister blue birds on my shoulder

It is the truth

It's actual"

Both the bees and hummingbirds shook their heads.

"Huh..." Urahara looked at both his shoulders. "Where is that blue bird?" Yoruichi was on Urahara's hat and landed on his shoulder when he didn't look and surprised him

"MMMmm MMMmm

Everythin is satifaction

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A

Wonderful feeling

Wonderful Day"

"Stay away from me you jerk," Rukia ran past Urahara, completely ignoring him, with Ichigo right behind her.

"Come on Rukia, can't me talk about this?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia tried to escape Ichigo with the boat in the lake Urahara was headed towards but Ichigo was quick enough to jump on board and the two drifted off into a lagoon. Urahara saw this and a particular Disney movie came into his mind. He dropped his fishing gear and ran back to Ultimate-Drax's office.

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: whoever it is stay where you are or get forced to listen to Miley Cyrus.<p>

Urahara: It's me. I just spotted Ichigo and Rukia and you are gonna love this.

Ultimate-Drax: Is it juicy?

Urahara: They are both in boat headed inside a lagoon.

Ultimate-Drax: I'm listening.


	7. Kiss the Girl

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Can't you just leave me alone?" Rukia told Ichigo.<p>

"No Rukia. We need to talk." Ichigo said. The two of them had been drifting off into the blue lagoon.

Rukia looked away from him, arms crossed. "What's there to talk about? Like you said, there is nothing going on between us."

"You're being ridicules Rukia. Listen, I had no idea you felt this way about me."

Rukia looked directly into Ichigo's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

From behind the reed, a crab version of Ishida witnessed the whole scene.

"This is so humiliating," He groaned to himself, looking at his crab claws. "But it beats being forced to listen to Justin Bieber." He turned his gaze to some ducks and some turtles and started the song. "Percussion," The ducks used the turtles as drums. He then turned to some crickets. "Strings," The crickets started playing violin with their legs. "Winds," The wind blew through the reed. "Words," He then finally started singing.

**Ishida: **There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<p>

Rukia looked pass Ichigo and saw Ishida leaning towards Ichigo whispering into his ear.

**Ishida: **And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl

Ichigo turned around just when Ishida hide.

"Did you hear something?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Rukia lied.

**Ishida and chorus: **Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and leaned in on each other and their lips were about to touch but Ichigo hesitated and pulled back.

Ishida dipped his head into the water and told the frogs.

**Ishida: **Sing with me now

**Ishida and chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my<br>Look at the boy too shy  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl<p>

"Rukia," Ichigo began. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I wanna do." Rukia looked away from him, still not saying a word. "Rukia, can you at least look at me?" He grabbed her hand. "Rukia, look at me." Rukia turned to look straight into Ichigo's brown eyes and for the first time ever Ichigo realized just how beautiful eyes Rukia have.

**Ishida and chorus: **Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Ichigo snapped out of his trance and said, "Rukia, I …" Rukia shut him up by placing her fingertips, softly, on his hand.

**Ishida and chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Music play  
>Do what the music say<br>You wanna kiss the girl  
>You've got to kiss the girl<br>Why don't you kiss the girl  
>You gotta kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl

Rukia removed her fingers from Ichigo's lips and moved his face closer to Ichigo's. Ichigo hesitated for a moment again but finally gave up for some reason. He couldn't explain why but for the moment, as Rukia came closer, the world stood still. He gazed at Rukia's soft beautiful lips. And that's when he realized he wanted to know what it was like to kiss the lips that belonged to this angel. He closed his eyes as did Rukia and their lips were only inches away. This was it. Ichigo was about to find out if he shared Rukia's feelings. Their lips were about to embrace in an indescribable passion… and then it happened.

"Woah!" Ichigo and Rukia cried out as the entire boat flipped them into the water.

Renji and Orihime came up from under the boat in scuba diving suits.

"That was a close one," Renji said. "I can't believe they almost did it."

"Renji-san, I've been thinking." Orihime said. "Is it really okay for us to ruin their relationship like this?"

"Don't you want Ichigo or not?"

"On second thought they are too different from each other," Orihime replied, quickly. "They'd only make each other unhappy."

Renji put his hand on her shoulder, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: This wasn't part of my scrip. In my scrip, unlike in the original, the love birds actually do end up kissing each other. Somebody is gonna get forced to watch High School Musical for this. Soifon, Yoruichi! (Both said women appeared before me) I have a job for you two. Find the ones responsible for ruining Ichigo and Rukia's moment and bring them to me.<p>

Soifon: Why should we do that?

Ultimate-Drax: Because if you don't I will take out my anger on you two and make you watch High School Musical.

Yoruichi: You don't have to come with threats Drax. Soifon and I will gladly hunt down the ones responsible and bring them to justice.

Ultimate-Drax: That's what I like to hear. Soifon, why can't you be like Yoruichi? You love her so much yet you are the complete opposite of everything she is.

Soifon: Why you son of a…

Yoruichi: (Grabs Soifon by the shoulder and drags her away) Come now Soifon. We're wasting time.

Ultimate-Drax: I need a vacation. Gin! What's the next song?

Gin: Well let's see. (Flips through the pages of the manuscript) Oh, you're gonna love this one.

Ultimate-Drax: (Looks over Gin's shoulder and smirks) Oh, I love that song. Let's get started right away.


	8. One Jump Ahead

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: Alright everyone. Brace yourself. Ichigo is being chased by the guards of Agrabah, simply because he stole a small loaf of bread. Seriously you guys, you're more persistent than Frollo was. Anyway, here's the scrip.<p>

**Movie: Aladdin**

**Song: One Jump Ahead**

**Cast.**

**Ichigo as Aladdin**

**Kon as Abu**

**Renji as Razoul**

**Other Bleach characters as guards **

Renji: Great. This means he doesn't know yet.

Ultimate-Drax: What was that?

Renji: Nothing.

Ultimate-Drax: You look nervous, Renji. I'm I scaring you?

Renji: No, no. Not at all. I'm just nervous because this will be my first act.

Ultimate-Drax: You're right man. I mean you were only mentioned in 'If I never Knew You' but that's about it. Well this'll be fun. Places everyone.

Kon: Finally! I get to show off some of my amazing acting skills.

Ultimate-Drax: You better not screw up, Kon. Or you will be spending the next three hours listening to Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong>One Jump Ahead<strong>

"Stop thief!" A guard of Agrabah yield at the young Ichigo, who had just stolen a loaf of bread. The guards had chased Ichigo to the edge of a roof.

"I'll have your hands as my trophy, street rat!" Renji, the captain of the guard, hissed as he drew his sword.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Seeing there was no other way he jumped of the roof. Luckily the Valley of a Thousand Sheets was full with ropes he could grab on to to break his landing and at the same time drag some clothes with him. He landed safely on the ground with the stolen bread.

"There he is!" Ichigo looked up to see the furious guards yelling at him. "You won't get away so easily."

"You think that was easy?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. As the guards approached he grabbed a sheet and wrapped himself up in it to hide himself.

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we Ichigo?"

"Wha…oh, hey Yoruichi. Trouble? Nah. You're only in trouble if you get caught." Just then a hand grabbed Ichigo by the collar.

"Gotcha!" Renji growled when he pulled Ichigo face to face.

"I'm in trouble."

"And this time…" Renji didn't get to finish for a cotton lion had pulled his hat down bellow Renji's eyes.

"Perfect timing Kon." Ichigo said.

"As usual," Kon smugly said.

"Let's get out of here before pineapple comes to it," Kon jumped on Ichigo's shoulder as they made a run for it. But they rammed into Omaeda who swung his sword at them.

Music starts playing.

**Ichigo:** Gotta keep  
>One jump ahead of the breadline.<br>One swing ahead of the sword.  
>I steal only what I can't afford.<br>That's Everything

The guards chased Ichigo up a pile of barrels and kicked one of them at his followers.

**Ichigo: **One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Tetsuzaemon:** Riffraff!  
><strong>Kira and Hisagi: <strong>Street rat!  
><strong>Yumichika: <strong>Scoundrel!  
><strong>Guards: <strong>Take that!

**Ichigo:** Just a little snack, guys

The guards threw knifes and axes at Ichigo and tried to bring down the tower they had chased him up to.

**Guards:** Rip him open, take it back, guys

**Ichigo:** I can take a hint,  
>gotta face the facts<br>You're my only friend, Kon!

Ichigo and Kon jumped of the tower and made a circus impression and landed inside a room full of belly dancers.

**Rangiku, Harribel and Tatsuki:** Who?  
>Oh it's sad Ichigo's hit the bottom.<br>He's become a one-man rise in crime

Kon drooled over the belly dancers and Ichigo ended up face to face with the house keeper.

**Kukaku:** I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

Ichigo glared at Kukaku for that one and grabbed Kon and made his way for the window before the guards came up on him again.

**Ichigo:** Gotta eat to live,  
>gotta steal to eat<br>Tell you all about it when I got the time!

"Aw, but Ichigo can't we stay a little longer." Kon whined.

"Get your dick out of your head, Kon." Ichigo told Kon.

Tatsuki pushed Ichigo out the window and smirked satisfied.

**Ichigo: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<br>Next time gonna use a nom de plume

Ichigo jumped over a flock of sheep's with the guards right behind him, except they were pushing and throwing the sheep's out of the way.

**Ichigo: **One jump ahead of the hitmen  
>One hit ahead of the flock<br>I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**Guards:** Stop, thief!

Kon was nuzzling in Miyako's chest. Kaien furiously grabbed Kon by the throat.

**Kaien: **Vandal!

"Kon!" Ichigo yanked Kon from Kaien and ran off.

**Miyako: **Scandal!

The guards cornered Ichigo up towards a door.

**Ichigo:** Let's not be too hasty

The door opened and Riruka held Ichigo bridal style

**Riruka:** Still I think he's rather tasty

Ichigo jumped out of Riruka's arms and leaned against Omaeda's shoulder.

**Ichigo:** Gotta eat to live,  
>gotta steal to eat<br>Otherwise we'd get along

**Guards:** Wrong!

Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tetsuzaemon and Omaeda tried to pile at Ichigo. Once the dust cleared, they saw Ichigo was nowhere in sight and were strangling each others. Ichigo and Kon managed to sneak away and ran past a sword swallowing show. Kon yanked the sword from the swallower's throat and confronted the guards.

"He's got a sword!" Kira and the other's cowered in fear.

"That's right! You better back of bitches." Kon threatened.

"YOU IDIOTS! We all got swords!" Renji shouted and drew his sword as did the rest.

Kon sheepishly put his sword down. "Hehe. Se ya later."

The guards chased Ichigo up a building.

**Ichigo:** One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

**Guards:** Vandal!

**Ichigo:** One hop ahead of the hump

**Guards:** Street rat!

**Ichigo:** One trick ahead of disaster

**Guards:** Scoundrel!

**Ichigo:** They're quick, but I'm much faster

**Guards:** Take that!

**Ichigo:** Here goes,  
>better throw my hand in<br>Wish me happy landin'  
>All I gotta do is jump!<p>

Ichigo toke a carpet and jumped out a window and the guards, stupidly, jumped after him. Ichigo used the carpet to glide away into safety while Renji and the others ended up in Crazy Isshin's discount Fertilizer.

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: That chase beats every other chase in every cop movie I have ever seen.<p>

Renji: WHAT THE F(BEEP)K, DRAX! You said the fertilizer was fake! I smell awful!

Ultimate-Drax: That's what you get for ruining Ichigo and Rukia's kiss. Yeah, I know it was you and Orihime. Yoruichi and Soifon came with the evidence to me this morning. So I decided to do a little change in the act.

Kira: But why did we have to suffer with him?

Hisagi, Yumichika and Tetsuzaemon: YEAH!

Ultimate-Drax: Because it's fun watching innocent animie characters suffer.

Renji: You are a sadist!

Ultimate-Drax: I know. And I'm okay with it. Now you guys go take a shower. You smell like sh(beep)t.

Renji: Wonder why.

Ultimate-Drax: Gin! Isshin! Urahara! What song are we gonna play next.

Gin: You said you wanted me and Ran-Chan to do the next love song. Can we skip to that one right now?

Ultimate-Drax: Only one problem. I don't know which love song describes you guys' best.

Isshin: Screw Gin/Ran fans. I wanna make more Ichi/Ruki stories. The more songs that are played about them the more Ichigo will realize they are meant for each other.

Ultimate-Drax: As much as I agree with you on that, we need to focus on other couples as well. We don't want this story to center solely on Ichigo and Rukia.

Kon: What about me! I wanna perform a love scene with Nee-san.

Ultimate-Drax: I don't know, Kon. Both Kaien and Miyako are pressing charges on us for the sexual harassment you pulled on her. I even lied and said it was not part of my scrip. We'll be lucky if we don't end up with a lawsuit. In the meantime you should lay low.

Isshin: You're not seriously considering letting him do a love scene with my future daughter in law.

Ultimate-Drax: (Whispering) No.

Urahara: Say Drax, if you haven't got any plans for the next song I made my own script.

Ultimate-Drax: What! Nobody makes scripts but me. Give me that (Yanks scrip from Urahara and starts reading). Oh that's a good one. We'll do that one while I figure out how to get revenge on Orihime. She still doesn't know that I know.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the studio<p>

Orihime: What is this chilly feeling I'm getting? It's almost as if something horrible is about to happen.


	9. Heigh Ho

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: And I'm telling you that there is nothing racist about Songs of The South movie. Hell the Indians in Peter Pan was more racist than that movie.<p>

Yoruichi: Are you kidding? Uncle Remus was a racist stereotype. How can you not see that?

Ultimate-Drax: All I see when I'm watching that movie is a bunch of people living their lives. You're just an angry black chick looking for an excuse to yell at a white guy.

Yoruichi: Black chick? Last I checked it was African Japanese.

Ultimate-Drax: You're not Japanese. You're from Soul Society.

Gin: Guys! They're watching.

Ultimate-Drax: Wha…oh, hi guys. We'll finish this latter, Yoruichi. Now the next song is one of my all time favorites. I sing it when I'm working and I sing it when I go home from work. Read the script bellow.

**Scrip**

**Movie: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

**Song: Heigh Ho**

**Cast **

**Toshiro as Doc**

**Ikkaku as Grumpy**

**Hisagi as Happy**

**Kira as Bashful **

**Stark as Sleepy**

**Ukitake as Sneezy **

**Hanataro as Dopey **

* * *

><p>Ukitake: Finally I get a role. And I love this movie.<p>

Ultimate-Drax: Who didn't?

Ikkaku: Why am I playing Grumpy? Why am I even going with this bulls(beep)t?

Ultimate-Drax: Because you are the grumpiest man in the Bleach universe and unless you want people to see those pictures I toke of you and Yumichika doing inappropriate things you will do as you are told.

Ikkaku: We were drunk, god damn it!

Ichigo: What are you guys talking about?

Ikkaku: Nothing you need to know of?

Ultimate-Drax: Enough chattering. Places everyone.

* * *

><p>The seven dwarfs were great miners who worked all day at their diamond mine. While working they did more than just digging.<p>

Music starts playing

**All dwarfs: **We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the

whole day through

To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do

**Hisagi: **It ain't no trick to get rich quick

**Ikkaku: **If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick

**Kira: **In a mine!

**Echo: **In a mine!

**Ukitake: **In a mine!

**Echo: **In a mine!

**All dwarfs: **Where a million diamonds shine!

We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night

We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight

We dig up diamonds by the score

A thousand rubies, sometimes more

But we don't know what we dig 'em for

We dig dig dig a-dig dig

While the other dwarfs were digging inside the mine, Toshiro, leader of the dwarfs, was sorting the good diamonds from the bad and Hanataro was helping him. While Toshiro was examining a diamond, Hanataro toke two eyeball sized diamonds and got an idea. He poked Toshiro on the shoulder and the white haired dwarf was dumbstruck by seeing Hanataro having put the diamonds in front of his eyes. The reflection from the diamonds made it look like he had several eyes instead. Toshiro only whacked him in the head for that. Finally the clock hit five o'clock. Work day was over and Toshiro signaled for the others.

**Toshiro: **Heigh-ho

**All dwarfs: **Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho,

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

[Whistle]

Toshiro and Hanataro threw the bags with diamonds they had collected from today's work, into the vault. Clumsy as Hanataro is he forgot to let go of the bag and threw himself in the vault along with it. Hanataro quickly recovered himself and went outside to close the door. He locked the vault and was about to follow the others when he noticed he toke the key with him. he hanged it back next to the door and went back to the others.

**All dwarfs: **Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

[Whistle]

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho hum

The dwarfs walked in a straight line with Toshiro on the lead followed by Ikkaku, Ukitake, Stark, Kira, Rikichi and Hanataro who barely kept up.

[Chorus three times]

Heigh-ho [until fade]

* * *

><p>Ultimate-Drax: That went fast. What a disappointment. The only thing about Disney songs that I hate is that they have to end. Oh well. What should we do next? I still haven't figured out a love song for Gin and Rangiku. I guess I'll just have to go with other songs until then.<p>

Harribel: Excuse me, Drax-san.

Ultimate-Drax: Oh my god! It's Harribel-sama. The mistress of all women! Do you know how awesome you are!

Harribel: So you keep saying. Anyway, my Fraccion came and complained to me about not getting to partake in your Disney parody acts. So I've taken the liberty of writing my own act, based on my favorite Disney movie, Mulan.

Ultimate-Drax: What is this? Doing the boss's job week? I let Urahara get away with it because I liked his scrip. What do you have that could possibly impress me. And believe me, I don't impress easily.

Harribel: Just read the damn thing.

Ultimate-Drax: (Yanks the scrip from Harribel) Well let's see here. This is impressive. A lot of people might like this one. Hey, Hanataro!

Hanataro: Y-yes.

Ultimate-Drax: Congratulations. You're about to get your first major role on this crazy fanfic, Hanataro. Or should I call you Mulan?

Hanataro: W-w-what are you talking about?

Ultimate-Drax: You gonna find out.

Hanataro: Somebody help me!

Harribel: Maybe this was a mistake.


	10. AN

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone," I wave sheepishly at you all. "You're probably wondering why I'm so late with this one. Well the thing is, I tried…I tried but I simply couldn't figure out how to make a BleachDisney parody of Mulan with Hanataro as Mulan. I simply couldn't get it to work."

"I'm saved," Hanataro sighs.

"But you'll all be happy to know that I'm continuing with this FF thanks to a new loyal reviewer, HinataSnow16. So I'm gonna keep writing until I see it fit to be finished. All you loyal reviewers out there have made it clear you want Ichi/Ruki fics so we're going to focus on that. Don't worry though. All other Bleach characters will get their chance of singing as well."

"Hurray for us," Soifon sarcastically said.

"But I promised to let Gin and Rangiku-san to have the next love song so you'll all have be more patient with me. Now, reviewer darisu-chan suggested Love Will Find a Way, from one of the few good Disney sequels, Lion King 2. I agree with you darisu-chan. That song is perfect for Gin and Ran."

"Finally. I'm gonna enjoy this." Gin said with delight.

"Why do you hate me so much, Drax?" Rangiku asked me.

"Oh, stop being like that, Ran-chan. Everyone knows you're love with Gin. The signs are so clear even blind people can see it." I said. "Your love is as clear as Ichigo's and Rukia's."

"Hold on just a minute!" Ichigo shouts at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You promised that you would stop writing love songs about me and Rukia," Ichigo complained.

"I did, and guess what. I kept my fingers crossed." I said, showing Ichigo my fingers.

"That's not fair," Ichigo continued to whine.

"What are you complaining about? There is obviously a spark between you two and it is my duty as the president of GIART to make that spark glow." I said.

"What the hell is GIART?" Ichigo asked.

"**G**et **I**chigo **A**nd **R**ukia **T**ogether," I replied proudly. "Members include me as president, Isshin as vice president, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichimaru, Hirako, Yachiru and Rangiku."

"I can see why most of these people are in this freak show," Ichigo said, turning to Rangiku. "But you? What the hell?"

Rangiku laughs sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance."

"A sucker is what I feel like for being part of this story," Ichigo continued his complain.

"Anyways, aside from more Ichi/Ruki song fics, we're also going to be doing a Halloween segment since Halloween is near. For Halloween I'm planning on several characters, mostly villains, to sing This is Halloween from Nightmare before Christmas, followed by a little parody of one of my favorite Donald Duck cartoons, Trick or Treat and then I'm gonna end the chap with Grim Grinning Ghosts."

"This is gonna be the worst Halloween ever," Ichigo sighs.

"Even worse than when we were all turned into monsters and your dad and Ryuken was monster hunters?" Toshiro asks.

"And hopefully I'll be able to get even with Orihime for ruining Ichigo's and Rukia's kiss."

"What?" Orihime said. I didn't notice she had been standing right behind me.

"Oh, Orihime, I didn't realize you were there. Yeah, I know you and Renji flipped the boat Ichigo and Rukia was in and ruined their kiss."

Ichigo turns to Renji with angry glare. "That was you?" He growls, causing Renji to shudder in fear.

"Now I've already gotten back on Renji but you still need to face the consequences. What'd you have to say for yourself young lady." I said with high authority and with my arms crossed.

Orihime's eyes started to water up and she looked down in shame and started whimper. "I'm so sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I did things I didn't mean to do without thinking about Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san. (Sniff) I'm so very sorry."

My firm expression lightened up and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Orihime, don't be like that. People will do stupid things when they're jealous. I don't blame you."

Renji, whose head was locked in Ichigo's arm, stared at me in disbelief. "Are you sh(DEEP)ing me? You're gonna forgive her over a bunch of crocodile tears yet you threw me into a pile of sh(DEEP)t?"

"Oh, you just shut up. How dare you manipulate this pore innocent little girl to help you with your evil scheme?" I spat at Renji.

Renji's jaw dropped and he stuttered. "But…wha…she… you know what? Fine, it is all my fault."

"I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve the love of anyone!" Orihime started to cry.

"Orihime, calm down. Here sit down," I offered her to sit on the couch. "Do you want me to get you some tea? Would that make you feel better?" I asked.

Orihime sniffed a little and nodded. "A little."

"I'll be right back," I went for the kitchen but not before I glared at Renji. "You are a real bastard." I told him before leaving the room.

When it was sure I was gone, Orihime sighed, straightened her back and said, "You know, sometimes it's just too easy."

Renji's jaw dropped. "WTF! You deceiving, manipulating, lying little…Drax! Come back here. Orihime is the evil bastard here! Not me!"

"You just can't stop picking on Orihime, can you?" I asked from the kitchen.

"But it's true. She's evil I tell ya! Evil!"

"That's it. Yachiru! I'll give you a large bag of candy if you chew Renji's head for an hour."

"YAY!" Yachiru cheered and jumped on pore Renji and started chewing him like he was a lollipop.

"AAH! Somebody help me get this thing of my head!" Renji cried.

"This whole place is full of nutcases," Ichigo sighed.


	11. Love Will Find a Way

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: This is a Bleach/Disney parody where every Bleach character is forced to dress up and sing Disney songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And we're back," I say in front of the camera. "This is what you GinRan fans have been waiting for. The love song between the fox and the cat. Now, HinataSnow16 suggested that I Won't say I'm in Love would have been a better song for Rangiku and Gin. Now that I think about it, you're right. Oh well, too late now." I shrugged. "Spoilers for this chap. This songfic will be kind of an AU in the original Bleach Story line. Now let's get this party started.

**Script**

**Movie: Lion King 2**

**Song: Love Will Find a Way**

**Cast **

**Rangiku as Kiara**

**Gin as Kovu**

* * *

><p>Rangiku was walking down a meadow outside the Seireitei. It was the night after Aizen's defeat and Gin's disappearance. Gin had turned on Aizen in order to steal the Hogyoku but got mortally wounded for it. Rangiku had found is mangled body on the battlefield. After Ichigo defeated Aizen she went to find a medic for Gin. But when she returned, his body was gone.<p>

Rangiku sighed, "That's the thing I hated most about you."

Music starts to play

**Rangiku****: ****In a perfect world****  
><strong>**One we've never known****  
><strong>**We would never need to face the world alone**

Rangiku saw a happy couple sitting by the pond. The man gave his girlfriend a beautiful flower and she happily toke it before resting her head against his shoulder. Rangiku looked away in sadness and went the opposite way. She left the meadow and walked into the woods.

**They can have the world****  
><strong>**We'll create our own****  
><strong>**I may not be brave or strong or smart****  
><strong>**But somewhere in my secret heart**

She looked up into the night sky to see the full moon, shining brightly and the stars sparkling like diamonds.

**I know****  
><strong>**Love will find a way****  
><strong>**Anywhere I go I'm home****  
><strong>**If you are there beside me**

Rangiku stopped in front of a lake and looked at her reflection in the water. She noticed only half of her was showing and the other was overshadowed.

**Like dark turning into day****  
><strong>**Somehow we'll come through****  
><strong>**Now that I've found you****  
><strong>**Love will find a way**

Rangiku heard noises in the bushes nearby and smiled, hoping it was who she thought it was. But her hopes were dashed as it was just a frog. Her facial expression got sadder and she left the woods and headed back out to the meadow. She looked up to the sky again and wrapped her arms around herself as the cool midnight breeze swept past her, she let a small tear fall down her cheek. Unknown to her, the man she had been looking for was standing right behind her.

**Gin****: ****I was so afraid****  
><strong>**Now I realize****  
><strong>**Love is never wrong**

Gin's expression was sad but then grew into a happy one. Rangiku noticed that someone was coming up behind her. Whoever it was, he made no attempt to sneak up on her. she turned around and to her delight it was him…Gin. **  
><strong>

**And so it never dies  
><strong>**There's a perfect world  
><strong>**Shining in your eyes**

The two childhood friends smiled at one another before Rangiku ran up and embraced Gin, who wrapped his arms around her.

**Rangiku and Gin****: ****And if only they could feel it too****  
><strong>**The happiness I feel with you****They'd know****  
><strong>**Love will find a way****  
><strong>**Anywhere we go****  
><strong>**We're home****  
><strong>**If we are there together**

They looked into each other and for the first time since the war, they both felt as if everything was at peace. Rangiku finally did what she wanted to do for so long. She wrapped her arms around Gin's neck and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

**Like dark turning into day****  
><strong>**Somehow we'll come through****  
><strong>**Now that I've found you**

When they finally broke the kiss, Rangiku looked down at a puddle of water and saw the empty half of her reflection was filled by Gin's half. That's when she realized…she needs Gin to be whole. **  
><strong>

**Love will find a way****  
><strong>**I know love will find a way**

And so they stood there, holding each other, valuing whatever time the world will allow them to have with each other

**End of script**

* * *

><p>"Ah, amour." I say in the thickest French dialect I could muster. "Remember people, love is the most important and powerful thing in the world."<p>

"Damn straight," Isshin agrees with me. "However, some people just don't seem to realize this. My idiot son is just too proud to admit his true feelings for Rukia." He says with over dramatic accent. "We've wasted enough time. We have to keep persuading Ichigo to realize what a stubborn fool he is. He must realize that he and Rukia were always meant to be so they can get married and have my grandchildren."

"Nobody disagrees with you, Isshin." I said. "However we'll have plenty of time for that latter after Halloween."

"Or maybe we could try and turn this to our advantage," Urahara said, as he and Yoruichi enters the room.

"You've got something in mind Urahara?" I asked.

"What if, during Halloween we have a party with a costume contest, where to best dressed man and woman has to dance with each other. And we will arrange it so that our favorite lovebirds will win." Urahara revealed his plan. "Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san will be dancing to a romantic song all alone together on the dance floor, with the spotlights on them. They look at each other into their eyes and realize just how much they care for one another."

"And then they kiss!" Isshin finished. "That's a classic that never fails. Kisuke, you're a genius!"

"Aw, Isshin, you're making me blush. I'm not really a genius. I'm just doing my…oh what the heck. Yes I'm a genius, I'm spending, I'm wonderful." Urahara gloated.

"And a mad scientist with a giant ego," I said. "Your plan is excellent. We will begin preparations immediately. Now, both Ichigo and Rukia must wear something astonishing. Something that overshadows everyone else costumes. Otherwise it will be too obvious for both Ichigo and Rukia and everyone else what we are doing."

"I know what they could wear!" Yachiru jumped up from out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ! Yachiru, you almost gave me heart attack." I said, holding my chest.

"We should dress Ruki-Ruki up as a rabbit and Ichi as Ken-chan."

"Um, Yachiru…" I look around found a football helmet and put it on before telling the pink head, "…not everyone loves Kenpachi like you do." That didn't earn a kick to the head as I expected. Instead she delivered a blow below the belt. "Nice try, Yachiru." I told the girl who was holding her leg in pain. "But I've been wearing Urahara's crotch protector recently so good luck with that."

"You're wearing his protective gear?" Yoruichi asked.

"People try to hit me more than you think." I replied. "Anyways, you guys don't need to worry about the costumes. Just leave that to me."

"I already know what Kisuke and I are going to wear," Yoruichi said as she wraps her arms around Urahara's right arm and looked at him seductively.

"I don't know what you two perverts are planning but it doesn't matter. We'll know more about that on Halloween. And until then…" I look around the room and says, "…Where's Gin and Rangiku?"

* * *

><p>At the same time, somewhere else in the studio, two people were laying on a bed.<p>

"I hate you so much Gin," Rangiku said, as she was lying right next to Gin and covered herself with the blankets.

Gin, who was looking up towards the ceiling, triumphantly, replied. "Somehow, ah don't believe ya."


	12. AN 2

**A.N. Hi, everyone. I regret to inform you all that I won't be able to finish the Halloween chapter in time for Halloween. Don't worry though the chapter will still be posted soon eventually. Sorry if I've disappointed any of you guys.**


	13. Update for Halloween

"Hey everybody," I wave nervously at everybody. "You're all probably wondering 'what the hell? It's been almost a year.' Thing is I kinda lost my passion for Bleach and Disney so I lost interest in this story as well. I hope you guys can forgive me."

"The rest of us haven't complained," Ichigo said while the others agreed.

"Anyways, I am glad to inform that I will update on Halloween as promised. And to think it only took me a year. Oh well, better late than never I suppose."

"And we're back with all the craziness," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh hush up, Ichigo. You love it." I told Ichigo and looked back towards the crowed. "By the way, I regret to inform you that, even after a whole year, Ichigo and Rukia are still not together yet."

"Are we still on with that?" Ichigo asked in his annoyance.

"But hopefully since this story is back in action we'll get the Bleach universes most popular couple married and have tons of ichi/ruki babies." I say with much excitement. "Now let's prepare for the Halloween party."

"Wait…what is that Rangiku-san is carrying?" Ichigo asked.


End file.
